DREAM BOYFRIEND
by PCYong
Summary: "Aku ingin mempunyai kekasih yang tampan, tinggi dan berkharisma"—Chanyeol. "Dan ia mungkin bernama Kris. Itu cocok dengan surai blonde nya"—Chanyeol. "Kau aneh, Yeol"—Baekhyun. It's my 1st KrisYeol fanfic. [Kris x Chanyeol Couple] Uke!Chanyeol. DLDR. Wanna give some review?


"Aku ingin mempunyai kekasih yang tampan, tinggi dan berkharisma"—Chanyeol

"Dan ia mungkin bernama Kris. Itu cocok dengan surai blonde nya"—Chanyeol

"Kau aneh, Yeol"—Baekhyun

.

 **PCYong proudly presents~**

.

 **Tittle : Dream Boyfriend**

 **Pairing : KrisYeol**

 **Length : Oneshoot**

 **Genre : Romance**

 **Rated : K+**

.

Pagi itu Chanyeol terbangun terengah. Mimpi itu datang lagi. Entah mimpi apa pokoknya dengan seseorang yang wajah saja tak nampak. Bahkan Chanyeol pun tak mengenalnya.

.

Flashback ON

.

"Yeollie~ Kau Yeollie ku, Park Chanyeol ku?" Tanya seseorang pada Chanyeol. Seseorang itu hanyalah sesosok buram bagi Chanyeol.

"Hng? T-tunggu. K-kau mengetahui namaku? I-ini dimana?" Cicit Chanyeol.

"Kau tak perlu tau ini dimana, Yeollie~ Hanya kau dank au disini. Tentu aku mengetahui namamu, bukankah kau yang menciptakanku, hm?" balas sosok buram itu.

"Huh, aku tak mengenalmu. Melihat wajahmu saat ini saja tidak." Chanyeol merengut imut.

"Perlu kau ketahui, Chanyeol… Simpan ini di memori mu baik-baik. Namaku… Wu Yifan, KRIS Wu." Balas Kris cepat saat menyebut sebuah nama. Chanyeol tersentak dan akhirnya bangun dari mimpi yang menghantuinya selama setahun ini. Mimpi yang sama, tapi perbedaannya ialah, kali ini sosok itu menyebutkan sebuah nama yang-sedikit-familiar bagi Chanyeol.

Flashback OFF

"Siapa ya? Wu.. Wu siapa aish… Kenapa ia mengucapkannya terlalu cepat?" gerutu Chanyeol. Ia segera bersiap menuju sekolah nya pagi itu. Ah, sedikit perkenalan, Chanyeol merupakan anak tahun kedua di Seoul International High School. Anak kedua dari dua bersaudara, tinggi semampai, wajah imut dan menggemaskan, dan bersuara berat. Oke, wajah dan suara nya tidak perlu disetarakan.

.

"Baekhyunie~" pekik Chanyeol disertai cengiran bodohny saat memasuki ruang kelas nya yang memang sudah ramai itu.

"Chanyeol… Bisa tenang sedikit, tidak, huh?" balas Baekhyun-namja yang dipanggil Chanyeol tadi- sengit.

"Ini, kupinjami buku tugasku." Balas Chanyeol, masih dengan cengiran lebarnya sambil menyodorkan buku tugasnya ke hadapan Baekhyun. Ia tahu sahabatnya sedang mengerjakan tugas pada jam pertama. BeruntunglahChanyeol telah mengerjakannya, sehingga ia bisa membantu teman sehidup-sematinya.

"Kau yang terbaik. Terima kasih,Yeollie~" balas Baekhyun singkat dan mengambil alih buku yang ada di genggaman Chanyeol, dan melanjutkan menulis tugasnya yang sempat tertunda.

.

"Yeol, kau tak ingin mencari pacar?" tanya Baekhyun sambil menyeruput jus stroberi nya khidmat. Chanyeol hanya menggelengkan kepalanya sambil menyedot susu pisangnya.

"Tak ada yang cocok, Baek." Balas Chanyeol lesu.

"Lalu, yang cocok seperti mu seperti apa selama ini, huh?" balas Baekhyun.

"Aku ingin mempunyai kekasih yang tampan, tinggi dan berkharisma" balas Chanyeol

"Oh, Dan ia mungkin bernama Kris. Itu cocok dengan surai blonde nya" lanjutnya menggebu-gebu.

"Kau aneh, Yeol, mana mungkin ada namja seperti impianmu disini." Cibir Baekhyun. Chanyeol hanya memasang muka tembok. Dia tak peduli bagaimana, yang penting ia ingin namja yang seperti diceritakannya kepada Baekhyun. Ia menjadi ingat pada mimpinya itu.

' _Nampaknya ia lebih tinggi daripada aku, walau mungkin cuma beberapa centi saja. Trus apa katanya?Aku yang menciptakan? Ah apa yang kau pikirkan, Yeol~'_ batin Chanyeol.

"Eh Yeol, ini nanti kan malam minggu, kau ada acara keluar tidak? Pergi atau apa gitu?" tanya Baekhyun spontan.

"Ya enggak lah Byun. Apa? Kau mau mengajakku jalan,huh?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Ah, aku lupa kalau kau tak punya pasangan, hahaha.. Sayangnya tidak, Yeol~ Aku sudah aa janji dengan-Yah, kau taulah hehe" balas Baekhyun.

"Ya ya ya, terserah kau saja, Byun." Balas Chanyeol sengit.

.

.

At Night

.

Chanyeol POV

.

Malam ini sepi, terlampau sepi… Aku sendiri di rumah besar nan megah ini huhuhu… Eomma appa sedang bekerja di luar kota, noona sedang sibuk. Baekhyun? Yah, dia sahabat macam apa itu, sahabat nya sedang sendiri di rumah, bukannya menemani malah pergi bersenang senang sendiri. Apa-apaan it

TING TONG~

"Sebentar~" teriakku sambir berjalan menuju pintu. Siapa sih malam-malam begini bertamu? Bukannya aku sudah menulis note agar tidak berkunjung malam ini.. Nekat sekali sih… Apa itu Baekhyun ya? Ah, buka saja deh.

.

Chanyeol POV End

.

KRIET~

"ByunBaek, a " ucapan Chanyeol terputus tatkala onyx bening nan bulatnya menangkap sesosok yang membelakanginya. Chanyeol yakin sosok itu bukanlah Baekhyun kecuali dengan ajaibnya, tinggi Baekhyun bertambah secara drastis hingga melebihi Chanyeol.

"Park Chanyeol?" ucap sosok itu sambil membalikkan tubuh tingginya. Chanyeol tercekat sesaat. Ia Nampak terkrjut dengan kedatangan tamu nya saat ini. Bukan, bukan karena wajahnya jelek ataupun dandanannya nampak cupu dan jadul, bahkan sosok ini sangat keren dan ugh, manly…

"W-Wu Yi F-Fan?" tanya Chanyeol terbata. Wajah ini masih tercetak jelas di pikiran Chanyeol. Sosok yang selalu menghantuinya dalam mimpi selama setahun terakhir ini. Semenjak ia memberitahukan sosok pacarnya kelak kepada Baekhyun. Ya, sosok ini benar yang ada di mimpinya. Walau wajahnya tak nampak, siluet bayangan itu mirip sekali dengan sosok di mimpinya. Lantas, Chanyeol menepuk kedua pipi nya. Nyata. Ia mencolek lengan namja di depannya ini. Ia dapat menyentuhnya. Ini nyata benar-ben

" _Finally, I can find you here. Chanyeol, Park Chanyeol. I have listened what did you ask for. And, your hope was here, in front of you, now_. Ah iya, panggil saja aku Kris, untuk lebih tepatnya." Potong Kris.

"J-jadi, kau benar-benar ada? T-tapi bagaimana b-bisa?" cicit Chanyeol.

"Untuk saat ini hal itu tak perlu dipusingkan. Yang terpenting, aku telah disini, menemanimu, menjadi.. Pacarmu." Balas Kris. Chanyeol langsung saja mendekap tubuh Kris dengan senang. Impiannya terkabul.

'Haha, lihat saja kau Byun, mulai saat ini kau tidak akan pernah mengolokku ku lagi.' Batin Chanyeol.

.

.

END

.

A/n : Huwaaahh pertama kalinya bikin KrisYeol nih… Mohon bantuannya, maaf kalo ceritanya pasaran, jelek atau banyak typo... Menerima kritik dan saran kok.. hihi

Last, Review?


End file.
